Talk:Experimental Staff Revisited
ghrueff: I am not sure if the ??? items under resources are random or unknown; here is what I found. I received the 5 Heal Full(s) after going down to level 20 the second time. I wonder if this reward is always given for a going a certain depth? I got it again when I returned from level 15. Experimental Staff Research Division: *Development Chief Log 1 - East room - Project "Terminus" has been given the green light. Our glorious plan has finally been recognized! Spirits are at an all time high, but we have a long road ahead. Our first step shall be the creation of a simple prototype. This will become the foundation of the control system. (P) A certain "Professor K" will be leading the project, starting with the underground expansion of the facility. I haven't met him personally, but he's said to be extremely talented. Apparently this construction will allow us to take better advantage of the magic energy flowing in the area. (P) In addition, the elevators and floor gates have been rearranged as a measure to secure our intellectual assets. You can only move up from certain floors now, which is a tad annoying, but I suppose there's no way around it. *5 Healing Tank - North east in a chest *3 Mana Bottle - West in a chest *Security Guard Log - West room Underground Research Division - 1B: *Development Chief Log 2 - East room - Professor K conducted a test of the prototype's interceptor skills inside the facility. A random security guard was ordered to try infiltrating its zone of activity. The experiment fulfilled our expectations completely! The paramedics took the guard back up to the surface, and after that we all toasted to our success. *Slot Seed - North west in a chest *Research Log - West room - Due to new confidentiality rules, from now on, researchers have to go back to the surface using the lifts on every fifth floor. It's all good for security, I suppose. I hardly have the time to go up anyway with all the work on my plate, so it's not something that I'm concerned about. Underground Research Division - 2B: *Development Chief Log 3 - East room - Along with the prototype, we've been conducting research on an autonomous Guard Bot device. We've already got a test model roaming the floor collecting data. I have a feeling this will be as monumental a breakthrough as the prototype project, once it's complete. *Junior Researcher Log 1 - West room - The underground expansion effort is pretty immense, it seems. I hear they just keep adding floor after floor downwards. I couldn't even guess how deep it'll go in the end. It just goes to show the enormous scope of this project. *5 Magic Staff Fragment(s) - Center room Underground Research Division - 3B: *Magic Observer Log 1 - East room - There is an abundance of magic energy in the area. It makes complete sense, given how this Experimental Staff was designed to amplify the natural source of magic energy it's built around. I can't help but wonder, though, where all this energy is coming from. *Ruins Life - East room in a chest *3 Magic-Storing Stone(s) - North room *Researcher Log - West room - We've funneled a massive amount of resources into this prototype, but Professor K is asking for more in order to beef up our security. I'm amazed how he's able to extract money from those tightwads in the boardroom. K's a talented one, no doubt about that. Underground Research Division - 4B: *Junior Researcher Log 2 - East room - Everyone's buzzing away at their research. Professor K, the research group leader, always works in the lowermost facility. It's a little disappointing how we new enlistees will probably never get a chance to even see him. *Development Chief Log 4 - East room - We've received an order from Professor K. Prototype 1's research phase is nearing completion. It still doesn't have all its required functionality, but its dormant potential is unimaginable. We've got a bright future ahead of us! Conference Area - 5B: *Professor K Log 1 - East room - Prototype research is proceeding smoothly. We've updated the basic skill set and independent behavioral ability of the protoype, calling the result Prototype 2. I have no doubt about the glorious future of this project. This is truly the model that will prove to be the world's greatest weapon. *Slot Seed - Center room in a chest *Professor K Log 2 - West room - Our laboratory has been expanded underground. Working down below puts us closer to the source of the magic energy, so I'll be sending my main research team there shortly. Underground Research Division - 6B: *Development Chief Log 5 - East room - Prototype 2 is now live on the floor. We've made several major upgrades to its offensive and defensive capabilities. It doesn't look much like the greatest weapon from its appearance, but it won't be long before it strikes terror in the hearts of people all across the world. *Development Chief Log 6 - West room - Guard Bot development is sailing right along. We've added a "Shuffle" feature to scramble enemy formations as part of its support duties when deployed alongside Prototype 2. That'll give it the advantage against large groups of opponents. Working on our blind spots like this really gives me the impression that we're nearing perfection here. *5 Beat Stone(s) - West room (chest) Underground Research Division - 7B: *Tidal Wave - East room (chest) *Magic Researcher Log 1 - East - I'm conducting research into the latent abilities of monsters. My focus recently has been on their counterattack performance, and I've collected monsters from around the world for this pupose. Lately, I've been able to exploit the Counter Seal skill to limit enemy movement, but applying it to the weapon is proving to be too difficult. I'm afraid I'll need to give up this angle. *Junior Research Log 3 - West - Professor K is a genius! No normal man could ever hope to achieve what he has. Some of my co-workers have grown jealous enough to publicly disavow his leadership. Genius is often misunderstood, but K always views his critics with an experienced but detached eye...it's classy of him, and it's earned our respect. Underground Research Division - 8B: *Development Chief Log 7 - East - I think the security guards are fearful of us. Lately, they won't come down here even when we order them to join our experiments. Seeing all these incompetent buffoons refusing to aid our research is frankly disappointing. *3 Magic Staff Fragment(s) - East (chest) *Resource Manager Log - West - I can't believe how sloppy the researchers are with their resource management! I keep telling them to stop placing valuable research items into any random box they find. Don't they ever think about the person that has to go find that stuff afterward? Underground Research Division - 9B: *Technical Researcher Log 1 - East - Professor K has a cult of unwavering admirers around him. Though he is undoubtedly a talented man, K often gets so wrapped up in research that he spouts off the craziest things at times. If he keeps giving me these unreasonable demands, I just don't know if I can keep going on. *Researcher Log - West - It was utter chaos! The research monsters have escaped. Our group was pretty far from the affected areas, but with all the cries and screams the monsters are making, we couldn't concentrate on our experiments. Prototype 2 and one of the guard bots managed to fend them off, but I really hope we don't have to go through this again. Conference Area - 10B: *Sarbella Fang - East (chest) *Professor K Log 3 - East - Prototype research is proceeding smoothly. We're just about to wrap up experimentation on the current model, and we'll be using the data for the next model we create. We've got the resources we need, and morale is high throughout the group. We have a long road ahead, but I can already see the glorious sight of the final model within my mind. *Professor K Log 4 - West - We've confirmed the presence of more magic energy underground. What could be releasing this power? I have my concerns about this, but our research demands all the energy we can get. We're running short on space, so we'll be expanding further underground shortly. This should provide a great boost to the progress of our research. *Slot Seed - West Underground Research Division - 11B: *3 Goddess Medicine(s) - East (chest) *Development Chief Log 8 - East - Prototype 3 is live on the floor. It's small, but it's astounding to see it in action. Even its basic skill set demonstrates a vast improvement over its predecessor. The new Exploding Projectile--a highly concentrated magical particle beam--has proven to be a formidable threat to all. *Development Chief Log 9 - West - The Guard Bot model has just undergone its second update. Professor K handled this one by himself, equipping it with a special sound-wave emitter that capitalizes on the enemies' more developed abilities. How on earth he managed to invent this, I do not know. His innovation and skill never cease to amaze me. Underground Research Division - 12B: *Magic Researcher Log 2 - East - Some monsters have special attack skills that render the oppenent near death in one shot. I've quickly gathered a large selection of these monsters for my research. K is breathing down our necks after that monster escape. I'll need to be careful... *Slot Seed - East (chest) *Technical Researcher Log 2 - West - Two of my co-workers jumped to another team today...something about developing external parts for the next-generation prototype. What a headache...we're already late enough as it is here. Don't we have more important things to develop than the appearance? Underground Research Division - 13B: *Research Director Log 1 - East - A new researcher joined us from the top level of the Experimental Staff. He assisted the resource management team in the oceanic zone before this, which means he was pretty much an intern. We'll need to shape him up fast if he's going to be of any use around here. *Technical Researcher Log 3 - West - Everything's just been pissing me off lately. My progress reports get thrown back in my face, and Professor K's demands just get more and more unreasonable. I have no idea what I should do. Underground Research Division - 14B: *Research Director Log 2 - East - The new guy's worthless as a researcher, but at least he had some interesting new rumors for us. He said that the Grand Staff's hit a snag or two during development. They have more than enough magic energy, but controlling it has proven to be a difficult task. *Development Chief Log 10 - West - I have received word from Professor K that research on the current prototypes is now terminated. They don't need any more data-gathering runs for the guard bots, either. Guess we're moving to the next stage soon. *Slot Seed - South West *Hellish Dream - North (chest) Conference Area - 15B: *3 Ambrosia(s) - Center (chest) *Professor K Log 5 - West - Our new "Steam K" experimental frame has been completed. This will be the perfect base for our future work, including the magic particle laser testing I have in mind. Still, I have to admit, I'm practically in love with this thing. Why can't my assistants see how beautiful it is? *Professor K log 6 - West - Our research has moved further underground. We discovered something odd during the expansion work. Everyone, including me, thought we were sitting on the actual source of magic-energy, but this place is actually nothing more than an exhaust pipe. We've got an infinite supply of energy, and I'm nothing short of elated. The source of the magic energy, however, remains a mystery. Underground Research Division - 16B: *Development Chief Log 11 - East - To be frank, I can't hide my astonishment at the power of our new Steam K prototype. Its destructive ability and self-guidance systems are head and shoulders above anything else in the field right now. And this is still a work in progress! My only complaint is the external design. Apparently Professor K did it by himself. *Slot Seed - Center (chest) *Bandit King - NE (chest) *Magic Observer Log 2 - W - I've detected a violent wave of magic energy near the border between Uhra and Khent. I've never recorded anything so powerful. It's as if a start crashed into our planet. I doubt anything like that happened, of course, but it's certainly disquieting to many of our researchers. Underground Research Division - 17B: *Research Log - E - I can't find the ring I was using for my research. I know I lost it in the middle of an experiment, but I just hope some monster didn't pick it up. *Technical Researcher Log 4 - W - The project is going along well enough, but we really need to step forward right about now. I've got an experiment that might do just that, but it will be dangerous. Still, if it gets results, I'm sure Professor K will be all for it in the end. Underground Research Division - 18B: *Research Log - E - We have word that the Grand Staff has gone out of control. It was apparently caused by overamplifying the magic energy in the area, but we're still waiting for a detailed report. *Air Master - N (chest) *2 Slot Seed(s) - W (chest) *Research Director Log 3 - W - The new guy made the magic engine go berserk, and I'm still picking up the pieces. I heard a rumor that the same thing happened to the Grand Staff. I know we're all in this together, but sheesh, what's their problem over there? Argh, I'm so tired. Underground Research Division - 19B: *Technical Researcher Log 5 - E - K has halted my new experiment. That bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants! He's no genius! Just you wait...he's abusing his authority, and I'll expose him for what he is. Then he'll be a feast for all the fish in the sea! *Magic Observer Log 3 - W - The Grand Staff's out of control, and the Experimental Staff's running the same risk, so everyone's on edge right now. However, the large magic wave the other day definitely did not come from the Sea of Baus. I think it originated more towards the north, near the Highlands of Wohl. *5 Mana Prime(s) - W (chest) Conference Area - 20B: *Professor K Log 7 - E - Our research has reached the final stages. We can almost see the light at the end of the tunnel. Our experimentation on the Supreme K model should provide us all the data we need to finish weapon development. Strength, beauty, perfection...the only thing that can beat Supreme K in any category will be the true Terminus weapon itself. *Professor K Log 8 - E - The laboratory has expanded yet further underground. This massive magic energy is definitely flowing in from some other, larger reserve. But there's no need to search out the source. With our final weapon, we can take on any quantity of magic! *3 Godly Dragon Tears(s) - W (chest) Underground Research Division - 21B: *Development Chief Log 12 - E - The newest Supreme K prototype is live, although the design's the same as always...even gaudier, if anything. The boardroom seems to be getting pretty antsy, though. Apparently the Council passed some resolution in response to the Grand Staff incident. We'll see what happens. *5 Kelo-Vitamin(s) - C (chest) *Magic Observer Log 4 - W - The local magic energy's suddenly surged ever since the Wohl incident, and new monsters are getting attracted to it. We're starting to take casualties inside the facility itself. Although Supreme K has been able to deal with it well enough, this is going to become a serious problem if it keeps up like this. Underground Research Division - 22B: *Researcher Log - E - We've received orders to halt experimentation after the Grand Staff trouble. That doesn't affect us underground researchers much, but things must be crazy over at the Experimental Staff right now. *Researcher Log - W - I haven't seen K lately. He's locked himself up in his laboratory. *2 Slot Seed(s) - W (chest) Underground Research Division - 23B: *Researcher Log - E - Apparently we have received orders to cancel the project, but K's overridden the order himself. Does he realize what he's doing? *5 Goddess Medicine(s) - C (chest) *Researcher Log - W - K won't leave the lowermost research lab, and with Supreme K patrolling the area, no one can come near him. Apparently he's intent on continuing his research, even if it means disobeying direct orders. Underground Research Division - 24B: *Development Chief Log 13 - E - They decided to scrap the Experimental Staff. There isn't much time left, either. We've got to convince K to leave the bottom floor. He can't stay down there much longer after the Staff shuts down. I imagine he'll have no choice but to go up before long. *End of Kelolon - N (chest) *Development Chief Log 14 - W - We tried our best, but K won't listen to us. He keeps telling us to hold on, that project is almost complete. Our transport ship has already arrived. We can't wait any longer. K can say what he wants, but we're getting out of here and we'll force the issue if necessary. *3 Kelolon's Soul(s) - W (chest) Underground Research Division - Lowest Level: *5 Godly Dragon Tears(s) - E (chest) *Professor K Log 9 - E - It's done! It's finally done! (NL) I have realized the ultimate weapon! I shall call it the killalon! Gohtza's weapons are mere playthings before this machine's power. All will bow to my indomitable power! (P) Right. I'll have this transported out tomorrow, then. Hm, that's odd. Why...why is the place shaking?! What? The Experimental Staff's falling apart? We've been ordered to evacuate? Well, I suppose that explains why that researcher was yelling at me before I kicked him out of the lab. *6 Kelolon Heart(s) - C (chest) *Professor K Log 10 - W - Researchers are swarming in here. They are ignoring my direct orders! Apparently they want to use the elevator to escape. Well, let them! I'm not leaving here for anything! *Professor K Log 11 - W - They've abandoned the Experimental Staff. The shaking has not subsided, and I can hear the alert siren from up above. It's too dangerous down here. I've got to get out... (P) No! No, I can't! Not without getting my baby to a safe place! It's time to use the inner shelter. I know it'll be safe in there, ribbit-ribbit.